One Wish
by AzaBurning
Summary: Tess gets blessed with a wish, a thing people only ever dream of getting which is exactly what she did. This story is about Tess's adventures with fictional characters she has brought to life. If you wish to have me do a chapter on something just ask it would be my pleasure, I will also post what the chapter is about for you to see Please enjoy :)
1. Prologue

It all started with an odd dream I had… I was standing in front of a tall regal looking building. There was no one else around, just me standing on the pearly white steps. When a beautiful deep voice began to speak or sing I can't remember now, but it echoed from all around me, making it impossible for me to pin-point the creature that could make such an over powering sound. Then before I could take in all of my surroundings I was swept up through the gleaming front doors of the building and stopped in the middle of a large domed room with an enormous glass chandelier that shook when the song reverberated off the smooth stone walls. As I spun around taking in the beauty of the room, (for I had never seen anything as beautiful in all of my life) a tall lady clad in beautiful navy-blue silk gown appeared in front of me. She wore her hair, which was the color of diamonds, down, it ran rippling down her sides to her hips. The only part of her face I could see were her eyes which were black and endless and if she hadn't started speaking I would have gotten lost in the abyss that were her lifeless eyes.

"You" she said with a pause "you have a wish, to change your life"

"A what?" I said stupidly, angry at my voice for sounding so dull compared to her light eloquent speech.

"A wish" she said with a gentle smile "but only one, so choose wisely"

And with that last word she vanished.


	2. Chapter 1

Dear diary, Oct.13.2010

Uggh. My roommate, Ally, decided we (me and her) should start a diary so we can remember everything we do each week and I am not very excited but she bought us each little journals, so how could I refuse. I hate keeping track of what I do! So I will probably be slacking off with the diary thing… a lot.

"brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrep brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrep brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrep"

"What about and wiss" I mumbled as I sat up, I blinked what was I thinking about… something to do with a wish and a beautiful lady, um. Oh well, it was just a weird dream and I couldn't remember anything about it any way.

"brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrep brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrep brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrep"

"oh shut up" I yelled. Then slapped my hand over my mouth hopping I hadn't awaken Ally. Ally was a light sleeper and she did not like being woken up early. I sat quietly for a moment, when I didn't hear any sound I got out of bed and looked at the time. 6:01 the little flashing light said and I was almost out the door when I remembered I had the day off school. I smiled to myself it was early and I should have gone back to bed but I wanted to watch a little TV before Ally woke up and hogged it. I stalked back to my room contemplating what to watch. There were lots I wanted to watch but now I just needed some good old fashioned alien bots make me laugh. After changing in to some sweats an old comfortable sweater I sat down on the couch and started my favorite episode of Transformers Prime … Tunnel Vision. eeep Knock Out is so hot and hilarious. He is so snooty and when he paint job gets scratched up I could feel his anger reverberating through the TV. In a spur of the moment I whispered "oh I wish I could make you real". It was stupid I know but when looked back at the TV the lights flickered in the room and the TV went to salt and pepper. The next thing I knew there was a loud crash and a 20 ft tall robot was standing in the middle of the living room, covered in dust and debris from the large hole he had made in the ceiling. I took a few steps back my mouth hanging open a silent scream. Ok I knew Ally had woken up now and well I was just about ready to faint but I pulled myself together and took a deep breath.

"What the frag!" I heard an angry muffled voice yell "where am I?"

"um" I said quietly then I jumped back a few more feet when he turned around and looked straight down at me

"Who are you! And where am I?" he bent down breaking more of the roof off and grabbed me in his giant cold metal hands. This time I actually screamed squirming around but his grip tightened and I stopped gasping for air. He peered at me and growled "That's better I hate it when little squishies scream in my audio receptors" I started feeling like I was going to black out when he asked me again. With my free arm I weakly motioned to my mouth, he glared at me for a moment, then recognition slowly appeared in his face.

"Fine" he said gruffly and set me down a look of annoyance etched into his metal features. I keeled over gasping for breath.

"Sooo?" he said "where am I? Who are you? And how did I get from an underground subway station to having my head sticking out of an ugly collapsing building?" I just stared at him still breathing hard my lungs burning. "well?!" he stomped his foot making a large dent in the floor, shaking the house and I could even hear the foundation start to crumble. I was so happy we weren't on the 2nd floor. He looked around for something then seemed to notice the dust and the scratches on his paint job. "humph!" he yelled "you did this to me!? You will pay you reckless skinjob" He reached out again and pulled me close to his face. "I hate fleshlings. You annoying little bugs cause so much damage for your size" he got ready to throw me out the roof, pulling back his arm. "Ok" I thought in a panic "never mind I don't want him to be real he just needs to go away now" I was shaking ready to be a splat some street somewhere when I felt him let go. I slammed my eyes tightly shut only to suddenly land on my butt with a "thud" I slowly opened my eyes to see Ally standing in her pj's with a sleepy look in her eyes.

"What was all that noise" she said rubbing her eyes.

"I dono" I said stupidly. Ally suddenly seemed to notice the mess

"Oh my god" she yelled "what happened?!"

"The roof caved in?" it was kind of a question but it seemed to work for her and she went into her panic planning mode.

"oh… where will we live now we can't live here for a while till all the repairs are done…"she kept talking but I wasn't listening anymore I had gotten up and was staring at the TV where Knock Out was currently getting his face smashed in by a sweeper train I took a deep breath and walked down the hall to my room. I just needed a very long nap before I would be stable enough to not flip out at every little thing.


End file.
